


But If You Would Give...

by sunshinekat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the young master observes his butler, the butler watches in turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But If You Would Give...

A/N um, so...yeah. I've been re-reading the manga and catching up with the new stuff coming out anime-wise and it has unfortunately inspired a sudden urge to write horrifying shit about this pairing. needless to say, there will be more. enjoy. 

 

Greed

_He’s cuter when he sleeps._

It’s true.

When the boy sleeps he is more human than any other moment, even when Sebastian found him in that cage covered in blood. How is it possible? Ciel Phantomhive had been brought down to his most base instincts, die or live, choose. And yet he maintained his composure, he was all rage and greed. He was _dinner._

Unfortunately, that hadn’t lasted, the rage simmered down but the greed was there, potent and hot engulfing the tiny glimmer of a human soul that inhabited Ciel’s body. Greedy for power, for revenge, for _life,_ but it wasn’t a happy life he wanted. Ciel was taking the road to hell with all the graces and wealth he’d been born into and nothing was going to change that. Not a fiancée, not a house full of servants that adored him, not a queen and her fickle demands.

And who was Sebastian to deny him the death he wanted?

But the moment the sun sets he changes, the shadows of the Phantomhive manor grow sinister and the air gains a deadly chill. Ciel maintains himself as a vision of menace and cruelty during the day but he doesn’t look like that sitting naked in a warm bath staring blankly at the wall. He doesn’t look at all like a spoiled little lord with the brand of a snake marring his pale back. Ciel drinks the warm milk Sebastian gives him, he curls into the blankets of his too large bed and Sebastian blows out the candle.

Seeing him like this one would think that Peter Pan was about to appear and take him away because in his gaze there is peace, there is innocence. He’s like a small kitten napping after gorging on its mother’s milk; content and so, so sweet. Sebastian stays and watches him; he knows that Ciel is not asleep yet because even in the dark he can tell. There is a brief moment of peace for him, for Sebastian, between the dark shadows of the outside world and the silence inside the bedroom. He becomes the darkness for a few moments, Ciel can sense it, he shivers and clutches the blankets closer and sleep draws him in. Sebastian looms over the sleeping boy, pale like the moon, feather soft dark hair fanning over the edge of his pillow. Sebastian’s hunger peaks, gnaws at him in painful pulses clawing through his body. As their encounters with dangerous beings grow and the more energy Sebastian spends on protecting this little soul the worse it gets. He must eat. He needs to eat. It would only take a moment to break the contract, even less to make the small greedy brat break it.

However Sebastian had long since grown tired to ordinary meals, and had long ago decided that Ciel might be worth waiting for. After all, a human life was an instant to a demon, and with the way Ciel was going it wasn’t going to take long.

What a vision Ciel would make, when he was finally ready. All that sweet flesh, those big blue eyes staring up at Sebastian in a panic, the initial panic of a human who knows they are about to die. But would he look at Sebastian like that? Wouldn’t he say something rude instead? He probably would, maybe he’d even try and give him an order. Oh, to finally say no to those insulting, pouting lips; to be able to grab and bruise and tear him apart.

_I want to suck the blood from your severed flesh, boy._

“Sebastian!” Ciel’s voice was sharp.

“Yes?”

“Do stop breathing so loud,” Ciel snarls, “how can I sleep when you’re panting like a damn dog!”

“Yes my lord, I do apologize.”

The boy in the bed and the boy who will awaken tomorrow to a fresh cup of tea and a team of doting servants are two different people. In this moment Ciel Phantomhive has never looked more human, more vulnerable and his every breath is temptation to a demon like Sebastian. So trusting, truly believing that something like a contract can keep a creature like Sebastian from devouring him whole.

In knowing that the darkness will eventually recede and give in to the light of the sun, Sebastian observes that perhaps greed is a sin that they both share.

Ciel possesses the greed for power, for revenge. And Sebastian, well, shamefully it was a very base desire.

Simply the greed for a fresh, hot meal.


End file.
